


F*ck it

by jayreii



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Satisfying End. Sorry, One Shot, Play Fighting, Smooching, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayreii/pseuds/jayreii
Summary: "So there's no chance that we could have a hug?" But shit gets real gay, then real awkward fast.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	F*ck it

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in 2018, thought I lost it, recently found it again, so. It did have more to the story, but I didn't write it and I forgot what the hell happens. So I'm just gonna keep this as a one shot, sorry. 
> 
> Also, I had "GAY shit" where the title of the fic should be, so I quickly thought of a name now. It's named after a song by the same name, but the lyrics don't match the fic, just the name. Couldn't really find one that does lol. 
> 
> Anyways. Hope the Merlin fandom is still alive, I'm pretty sure it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!x

"So there's no chance that we could have a hug?" Merlin spoke, arms wide open with a grin.

The King gave a death glare at the warlock, then ran towards him and gave Merlin a wack on the arm.

"Ow! Stop!" Merlin ran around the room to escape Arthur's reach and ended up on the aforementioned's bed.

"Hey!" Arthur joined him on the bed and used his leg to trip up the other man, making Merlin drop onto the bed.

Having the advantage, Arthur leaned over Merlin, legs on either side of the dragonlord and arms reseting next to the boy's head. 

"Hah! Got you." Arthur voiced, smirking.

Merlin, still not giving up but wanting to continue their little game, spoke up. "So, what you gonna do, hit me again?"

Arthur gave the other man a suspicious look. "Hm, it sounds like you want me to. What if I do something else?"

"Oh yeah?" The servant smiled. "What?"

"This." And Arthur went on to use one hand to tickle the warlock on his stomach. Merlin tried his best, in hysterics, to get Arthur to stop, by playfully hitting his shoulders.

Arthur fought to grab Merlin's hands, pinning him down from above the boy's head. He used one hand to link his hand and both of Merlin's above the boy's head.

"There we are. Much better." The blond announced and continued on to tickle his servant in the lower stomach, causing Merlin to continue a laughing fit and move his body around. 

"Arthur, please!" He argued, but Arthur just leant closer towards Merlin's face and smiled.

Getting an idea in his head and not having a lot of time to think about his actions, Merlin moved his head slightly upwards and kissed the King above him on the cheek.

"Well, take that!" The boy smiled, leaving the stronger man in shock.

He kissed Arthur once again on the forehead. "And that!" Merlin smiled, giggling.

Arthur blinked, finally getting out of his shocked state and looked down at Merlin who was waiting for a response.

"Oh, so you think kissing me is a good idea, huh?"

The sorcerer giggled, then kissed his master on the other cheek. "Yes." He answered, giggling once again.

Slightly flushed, Arthur, also without thinking, announced. "Well, see if you like it."

Arthur leaned all the way down until the two lips met, his majesty pushed their forheads together and both of them really got into the kiss. Merlin's mouth innocently opened and Arthur not-so-innocently placed his tongue into the other's mouth. The warlock's tongue was also moving around, intertwining with the other.

Eventually, Arthur slowly released his mouth away from Merlin's, but not losing much proximity.

"I actually did like that." The servant admitted.

"Me too." Arthur softly spoke.

Realising what the hell just happened, Arthur released his servant's hands, freeing him, and quickly sat on the bed next to him. Merlin swiftly followed, so now they were both sat next to each other, not looking at one another. Both men were extremely flushed and sexually frustrated, a crismon blush appearing on both their faces.

"Well, that just happened." Merlin was the one to break the tension.

"Yeah, well, you kissed me first." Arthur slightly protested, as if to take the blame off him.

"Well, not like that!" The boy yelled, defensive. 

Arthur, angry for some reason and frustrated, got off his bed and stood up high. "Shut up." He spoke and waited a few seconds before speaking again. "I think you should go, Merlin."

"Go? Go where?" He blinked, looking at his master to then learn Arthur was looking out of the window. The servant then frowned at this.

"Just, go. I think it's best. You can have the rest of the day off."

Merlin instinctly gave out a small laugh of the thought of him being given time off, despite the seriousness of the situation. The servant then got out of his master's bed and dusted himself off.

The boy quickly got back into servant mode, with his hands behind his back. "Oh, well. Thank you, sire."

Arthur looked over for a moment. "Yes, well. Just go."

"Yes, sire. Goodbye." Merlin spoke then immediately left the King's chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Please comment your thoughts or anything really, that is very helpful. 
> 
> Sorry for that ending though!!!!!! 
> 
> And sorry if the writing of this kinda sucked and that I say "the king" etc a lot. Idk what I was thinking, and I'd like to think my writing has improved since writing this ages ago.


End file.
